


Empty nest

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is feeling sad because Molly has moved out to go to university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty nest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The only thing I own the name of Gene's mother. Warring cold shower or drink with be need when reading this story.

Empty nest

Alex is feeling sad because Molly has moved out to go to university. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The only thing I own the name of Gene's mother. Warring cold shower or drink with be need when reading this story.

Alex Hunt sat in Molly's now empty room feeling sad because her oldest was gone. They only things left in the room were Molly's bed, furniture and some odds and ends that she left. All of her clothes her laptop CDs DVDs Makeup books and personal items and some others things were gone. Alex did not realize how much time had passed since she came into Molly's room until Gene came in.

"Alex she is not going to be gone forever she will be home once in and while" said Gene as he sat on the bed next to Alex.

Alex jump when she felt Gene sit on the bed she had so lost her thoughts that she did not hear him come in the room.

"I know Gene it's just sad that I will not be seeing her every day" said Alex.

I know Alex I miss her to, think of it this way she out there going to university because you made her ready for it said Gene with a smile

Alex smile back at Gene known he was right and that Molly was out going to university because she got her ready for it. Alex and Gene sat in molly's room for a while then go up and went to check on Gene Jr. When Alex had gone up to Molly's room after dinner Gene had gave Gene Jr his bath and had gotten him ready for bed. After he was asleep Gene had gone to check on Alex and found still in Molly's room.

Alex and Gene looked in on him to see that he was still asleep hugging his lion toy close to him. Both smiled known that it would be few years before he left home. Alex and Gene entered their room as the door closed, he pulled her into his arms, his tongue slipping deep into her mouth as they kissed passionately. She pressed her body tightly against his, rubbing her pelvis against his hardened cock. He pushed himself forward in response and his hand slid into her jeans, grasping her ass firmly through the thin fabric of her panties.

"Oh, Gene," she gasped.

Gene locked the door behind them; she pressed her lips hungrily to his.

"Alex," he whispered.

In an instant, shoes were kicked off and they kissed once more. His hands found the waistband of her jeans, peeling them down and letting it drop to the floor. As Alex stepped back, passionate hunger was blazing in her eyes, she grasped his shirt and pulled it off. After pausing to close the blinds, Gene pulled off her shirt, and then pressed his mouth to hers. Her tongue was ready, sliding into his mouth and dancing passionately with his own. His fingers found the clasp on her bra, quickly unfastening it. As she stepped back, he slipped the straps off her shoulders and the bra fell to the floor.

Her hands found the front of his pants, quickly opening them and working them down, exposing the bulging form of his hard cock within the loose confines of his boxer shorts. After helping him remove his socks, she pulled off his shorts, freeing his cock from its confinement. She slides her fingers lightly under his balls then leaned forward and kissed his swollen tip.

"Oh, Alex" he groaned.

Opening her mouth wide, she took him in as deeply as she could manage. His entire body trembled at the warm feel of her lips and tongue on his cock. Pulling back, she looked up into his face and grinned, then slowly licked the full length of his dick. Reaching the tip, she lingered around the edges, focusing on this particular sensitive area with repeated short strokes. His breath came in quick gasps. With one hand, she now stroked his dick while brushing the tip with her tongue. Opening her mouth, she took in the tip, sucking and licking it intently.

His hands swept absently across her shoulders and the back of her head, as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed through him from the magic she was working on his dick.

"Oh, gods Oh, fuck yes!" he gasped, feeling himself on the brink.

With a teasing grin, she pulled back, letting her fingers press into him behind his balls. He groaned as his entire body stiffened. She kissed his stomach, then rose to her feet, steering him back toward the bed. As he sat down, his hands grasped her panties sliding them down over her hips. The small scrap of fabric fell to her ankles and she quickly stepped out of them. He lay back on the bed, his legs spread and hanging over the right side. She moved between his legs, returning her attention to his cock, standing erect and calling to her irresistibly.

As her hand grasped his cock, she kissed his tip. Leaning down, she took one of his balls in her lips, sucking it gently. She then swept her tongue up over his whole dick, taking him deep in her mouth upon reaching the tip. Gene felt his entire body trembling uncontrollably with a groan; he felt a sharp spasm sweep through him. She pulled back, stroking his length firmly with her hand. One more spasm followed as he climaxed, his cum bursting from his tip.

"Alex" he sighed. "You're incredible."

As he lay there, she reached up and caressed his chest and stomach with her hands. She then moved up alongside him and kissed his lips. After just a moment, Gene rolled Alex on her back and moved astride her, gazing down at her through hooded eyes and seeing a passion to match his own. Pressing his body fiercely over hers, he kissed her, sending his tongue driving into her mouth. Her hands grasped his ass, her fingers pressing firmly into his flesh.

As Gene's body covered her own, she looked up at him, feeling her insides on fire. She desperately no she fucking needed him inside her their lips met in a hot and sexy kiss. Their lips drew apart as they gasped for breath, he moved down. His mouth fell hungrily on one of her tits, suckling the nipples,to already swollen to a firm point.

"Gene!" she cried. "Oh, yes!"

As her hands ran across his back, he rasped his tongue across the nipple, and then slowly ran it around her tit. He again pressed his lips to the soft, smooth flesh of her exquisite hot and sexy tits, drawing back toward the nipple with a loud sucking noise. After kissing the nipple once more, he moved to the other breast, just as fantastic in his eyes as the first, and sucked greedily at the nipple.

"Oh, Gene Please!" she gasped, feeling her need growing ever stronger.

He kissed his way into her valley, and then softly brushed the flesh between her tits with his tongue. Moving downward, he showered her with soft kisses all over her abdomen. Between her legs, the aroma of her arousal filled his senses.

"Alex" he sighed, love and passion both were driving him on.

She felt his fingers softly brush across her pussy lips, then spread them open. A soft moan escaped her lips. He moved still closer, blowing his warm breath into her pussy.

"Gene," she whispered.

He breathed in her aroma once more, and then pressed his lips to her soft pussy folds. His tongue caressed her pussy lips, and then slipped through them, slowly moving in and spreading opens her soft pussy folds. Her entire body trembled, and he could taste her love cum pouring out of her pussy. Very slowly he slid his tongue still deeper, stroking the insides of her pussy

"Oh, gods Oh, Gene!" she groaned.

The warmth of the hot and passionate love filled her entire being, made hotter by the burn hot blazing within her. The soft maddening strokes of his tongue were driving her crazy. He pulled his tongue back and licked her pussy lips, before once again reaching deep inside her, but avoiding the spot where she needed his attention most. Bringing his tongue back out of her pussy more of her incredible cum came with it, he gasped for breath, and then rubbed his tongue slowly and firmly across her swollen jewel.

"Oh, yes fuck! Fuck yes Gene!" she cried, her body nearly jumping off the bed as an electric shock of pure ecstasy coursed through her.

He repeated the move, setting off a similar outburst, before slipping his tongue deep into her pussy and drinking her in. She gasped breathlessly as his tongue stroked her clit again and again and again, sending her ever higher. He paused, and she could feel him sucking in her cum. His tongue returned to her highly sensitive clit, sending another intense burst of pleasure washing through her.

"Oh, yes! Oh, yes! Yes! OH, GENE!" she cried, soaring to a spectacular orgasm.

He drank down the flood of cum that surged out of her. After pause for a breath, he slid up and kissed her stomach.

"Gene," she sighed. "Oh, gods, how I love you"

I love you, Alex," he replied. "For ever and always"

She pulled herself up and around on the bed to her side, while he moved above her. He kissed her deeply, letting their tongues dance together. After a moment, he lowered himself between her legs, spread to receive him. His tip quickly brushed against her pussy, then edged his cock inside. He held himself there for just a moment, and then pushed himself deep into her warm, hot tight pussy.

"Oh, yes," she groaned, feeling his warm cock spreading her pussy wide as it filled her to perfection.

He pressed his lips to hers while she embraced him tightly. Their bodies, now joined fell into a rhythm that was their own and no one else's. His slow stroking motion of his cock was answered by the rising of her hips to meet him and the tight clasping of her inner pussy muscles seeking to hold him within her tight hot pussy forever and not let go.

"Alex, my love," he sighed.

Her eyes clouded with love and passion. Quickly, he kissed her again, just as he thrust forward once more inside her pussy. As their motions continued, slowly increasing in speed, she felt his beautiful cock, crafted by the gods just for her, plunging within her pussy, in and out, in and out, in and out. Each stroke of Gene's cock rubbed it across her tightly squeezing inner pussy muscles, and set her nerves on fire with pleasure. Gene's lips pressed to Alex's yet again, and the warmth of his body covered her as they were made one in a beautiful sharing of purest love.

Bracing himself on his arms, Gene pushed up still harder, bringing a sharp gasp of pleasure from her as his cock hit her sweet spot in her pussy. As her cries increased, he kept up the pace, their bodies naturally seeking to be in unison.

"Gene! Oh, yes! yes!... So good"

"Alex," he gasped with joy.

"Oh, gods Gene Oh Yes Oh, yes!" she cried breathlessly.

He pushed into her pussy once more, as her entire body locked up in climax. She groaned wordlessly in pure sexual passion, as she clung to him tightly, both within her pussy and out as her arms and legs hold him. His lips brushed her cheek as he took a breath and waited for her pussy muscles to relax a little. At the same time, he was seeking to hold himself in check.

"Gene," she sighed, her eyes aglow. "It's so beautiful."

"Yes, it was," he agreed.

He pulled back, and then very slowly pushed himself back into her hot tight pussy once again.

"Oh," she moaned in delight.

Desire urged Gene on to continue to fuck Alex hard , but he held to a slow, even pace, pushing steadily in, and then pulling steadily back. As she gasped in response, his lips came down over hers. She moaned into their kiss, his fast thrusting driving her crazy as she soared ever higher in raw pleasure. His cock continued to warm her from within, adding to the already blazing heat of passion. She clung to him tightly, her hips rising urgently to meet every thrust, seeking to take him just a little deeper in her pussy.

"Gene!" she gasped pleadingly, as their lips finally separated.

He pulled back almost all the way, and then drove himself forward sharply once again into tight pussy.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed with delight.

As Alex arms swept up over his back, she felt him pull back once more, then plunge into her pussy again, setting her nerves on fire. The bed shook beneath them both glad no one was in the living room to hear the bed shake. Their pace was growing faster and more urgent as his, throbbing cock thrust into her again and again.

"Gene! Oh, gods! Yes! So good Please"

He kissed her, their tongues dancing together, while he continued to drive himself within her pussy, pushed on still faster by the passion and love he and Alex shared as husband and wife. Gene's body was just as much on fire as Alex's was. Still, he pushed himself on, longing to give as much pleasure as possible to this hot and sexy woman who was the center of his life and mother of his kids. Yet again their joined bodies thrust as one, plunging his now quivering cock into her. Alex could feel it swelling still larger and reaching still deeper into her pussy. They rocked back, and then plunged forward once more, this time his surging dick feeling like it was never going to stop. He groaned in climax, and she felt his cum flooding into her pussy, just as she plunged into the magnificent ecstasy of orgasm.

"OH, YES! YES!" she cried.

They clung together, their bodies still trembling in the moments of their final spasms, and as the last of his cum emptying into her now tingling pussy. Slowly, they went limp, intertwined and exchanging soft kisses.

"Alex," he sighed.

"Gene," she whispered. "You always make me feel so wonderful."

"I'm glad," he replied. "And you make me feel wonderful."

They lay together quietly, letting their hearts speak for themselves, and simply enjoying each other's presence. Finally, he carefully slid himself back, her inner pussy muscles still clinging to him tightly as he did so. As he lay on his back, she rolled over and rested her head along his shoulder, letting her fingers lightly caress his chest.

"I've been thinking," she said, after several minutes.

"About what" asked Gene

"Molly and how am glad I got to see her grow up be able to move out" said Alex.

I know she is too I know I'm glad that you still here with me said Gene as he kissed her.

Alex returned the kiss after they kissed Alex adjusted her position slightly, and soon dozed off. Gene softly ran a hand along her arm, and settled off to sleep himself.

The next day Evan and Gene's mother Kathleen came over for lunch. And talked about what it was when Alex and Gene had moved out for the first time.

"I was so sad when Alex moved out of my house when she went off university even those she was not my daughter I was still sad to see her leave" said Evan.

"It was sad for me when Gene moved out after he became a police officer but I knew that he would be home once in awhile for some of my home cooking" said Kathleen with a smile.

Alex and Gene both smile as they remember with it was like to move out of the homes they grew up in. And both knew that the empty nest would not be empty all the time. One month later Alex and Gene came home to find Molly's car in driveway. They went inside to see her sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Molls we did not know you were coming home this weekend" said Alex happy to see daughter.

"Well I missed you guys and the food at university was getting old so I decide to come for the weekend see you" said Molly.

Later that evening they sat down to have a nice family dinner. Alex called both Evan and Kathleen to let them know that Molly was home for the weekend.

"So Molly how is everything at university" asked Evan.

"It's good my roommate is cool and the food is not that bad but I felt like it was getting old and my classes are going great" said Molly.

"Your just like your dad Molly even those he had moved out he still made sure to come home once in awhile to some of my cooking" said Kathleen.

"Your mum loved her classes at university to" said Evan.

"Hey living on pub food and frozen dinners you put in the microwave and cooking easy stuff gets old after awhile" said Gene.

"Just so you Molly you can come home whenever you want the door and your room will always be open for you. And Evan is right I loved all of my classes to" said Alex.

"Thanks mum that makes me happy to know that" said Molly happy to known that she would be welcome to come home whenever she wanted to.

That night Alex was on her way to bed when she looked in Molly's room. Molly was asleep on side with her foot hanging off the bed. Alex moved her foot back under the covers and cover Molly up the rest of the way. She kisses her goodnight and then leaves the room. Alex went into her bedroom and got ready for bed. She got into bed and cuddled up to Gene who was already in bed.

"I see you're happy that she is home" said Gene as put his arms around her.

"Yes I am very happy' said Alex as she laid her head on his chest.

Alex and Gene laid there holding each and talking for the awhile until they fell asleep.

The end


End file.
